1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display panel manufacturing technology, and more particularly to a manufacturing method of display panels, and further particularly to a manufacturing method of liquid crystal display panel and organic electroluminescent display panels.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Display devices are developed with a thin and light trend, in particularly, users demand thin-type electronic devices have been increased. Flat display devices, such as liquid crystal devices (LCDs) or organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays adopted in portable electronic devices are required to have a thinner thickness and a lighter weight so as to improve the portability of the electronic devices. In addition, with respect to the large-scale electronic products, such as TV, thin and light display devices may save the space to provide more comfortable user experience.
With respect to flat display devices, usually, a glass substrate is adopted to be the carrier of other display components, and the glass substrate is the one with biggest weight. In order to reduce the thickness and the weight of the flat display devices, the most effective way is to reduce the thickness the weight of the glass substrate. However, thinner glass substrate may be easily bent, and may have drooping or curving issues during the manufacturing process. There are two ways to reduce the thickness and the weight of the glass substrate. First, the glass substrate is etched. Second, a lighter and thinner glass substrate is adopted. With respect to the first solution, after the display panel is assembled, additional etching process is adopted to reduce the thickness and the weight of the glass substrate. The shortcoming of this solution is if the etching process fails, the manufacturing cost is greatly increased. With respect to the second solution, the thinner glass substrate may be bent, especially for large-scale glass substrate, and also the drooping and curving issues. In addition, when the glass substrate is transmitted, even small crash may cause the glass substrate to be bent when the glass substrate is loaded or unloaded, which damages the glass substrate.